


Whisper My Love

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown Day 2, CoC, DAY 2 - Distance, Distance, Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 2 - Distance"If you listen to the wind very carefully, you'll be able to hear me whisper my love for you." - Andrew DavidsonSimon and Baz are apart. Baz grapples with being alone in his childhood home.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Whisper My Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! day 2! (I'm really glad I started writing these like a month ago because I am so so so sick right now. I've been in bed with a terrible cold for several days and I'm dying inside.)

“Are we ordering takeaway again tonight?” Simon asks, leaning his elbow on his desk and resting his chin in his hand. 

“Only if the takeaway delivers you to my doorstep,” I say, mirroring him and leaning my chin in my hands. 

He laughs and I wish I was there in person to kiss him mid-laugh. 

Instead, I only get a blurry and cropped image of him over Facetime. It’s cheating me out of the usually high definition and up-close view of his moles and his easily blushed cheeks. 

“I’ll be there in three days,” he says softly, the ghost of his smile still on his face. 

“Won’t be soon enough,” I say. 

I’m with my family in Hampshire (the dead spot has since regained its magickal powers - it’s been years since Watford, since the Humdrum, since Simon and I kissed in fire), and Simon promised to stay with Penelope until Shep returns from America. Hence why I’m not attached to his hip. 

And we’re on Facetime. I’ve only been away from him for three days and we’ve been watching movies and eating dinner together every night. (Truthfully, I look forward to the text every afternoon where Simon suggests a movie and a place to get takeaway from.) 

“C’mon, Baz,” Simon says, looking into the camera with a pouty face. “Let me buy you some curry.” 

“Buy yourself some,” I say. “I’m not particularly hungry.” 

_A lie_. In both senses, no less. But I can’t bring myself to tell Simon that I’m afraid of going outside of my childhood bedroom, either to face my father or to find some unsuspecting animal in the nearby woods to feed on. 

I’ve been surviving off the blood I brought with me and heated up in the microwave, but I’m running low. Not sure that I’ll survive until Simon gets here.

Simon frowns. “The point of this is that we _both_ get takeaway, Basilton. I refuse to be the only one stuffing myself on this date.” 

“And how is that any different than our usual dates?” I tease, which draws a blush out of him, even though it’s not as bright as it would be in person. Simon’s in the dark of his room and hasn’t bothered to turn on a light other than having his laptop open, so I mostly get shadows cast over his face. 

“Sod off,” he mumbles. Then perks up. “I have a coupon for pad thai. Please let me get you some. I know it’s your favorite.” 

I sigh, but Simon knows my weak spot is pad thai. “Fine,” I say. 

\-- 

When Simon Snow shows up at my family’s manor’s doorstep, I’m unfortunately not the one to greet him there. My father is. 

Simon explains it to me later, but evidently, it didn’t go well. 

I’m happy to see Simon when I finally make it down the stairs to save him from my father, but I’m also severely lacking in blood and have to hold myself up with a tight grip on the railing. I’d like to retain my dignity so I very purposefully calm myself down when Simon’s scent hits me. He smells _delicious_ and I have to will my fangs not to drop. 

My father leaves the two of us in the entryway with a curt nod and Simon immediately steps over to me. I’m still on the bottom stair so I have even more of a height advantage on him. He places a hand on top of mine on the railing and gives me the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. _Crowley_ , I missed him so much. I return the smile.

I can feel his pulse jumping from where his hand is pressed against mine and I wince when I start to think about the blood pumping through his veins.

It’s embarrassing. It’s embarrassing to be standing here in front of the love of my life, trying not to let my fangs pop, and feeling weak and like I might fall over at any moment. It’s embarrassing that I didn’t plan ahead - that I couldn’t take care of myself. 

Simon’s face falls a bit. “Baz?” 

I shake my head (which makes me a bit dizzy. His scent is dizzying). “Alright,” I say. I am decidedly _not_ alright. 

“Love,” Simon starts, bringing his other hand up to wrap carefully around my waist. 

I’m grateful for the stability, even though I’ll never say it. 

“You look terrible,” he says. 

“Lovely way to greet your boyfriend after being apart for days,” I say immediately, proud that I managed to not sound like a blithering idiot while teasing Simon. 

“Are you thirsty?” he asks. 

No beating around the bush for this one. Simon’s unawareness of _subtlety_ or _tact_ knows no bounds. 

I consider lying to him - I really do. But Simon knows me well. And I’m evidently not strong enough to maintain my air of mystery. I nod my head. “Yes,” I say quietly. 

Simon grins. 

And before I can ridicule him for not being compassionate in my time of need, he’s pulled a Capri Sun pouch out of the bag slung around his shoulder. 

“Is that-?” I ask. I know it is - I can smell it. 

He hands it to me and I gratefully tear into it to drink. It’s still warm. I’m not sure how he managed that but the more lucid I become, the more aware I am of Simon’s care that he put into this. 

“How did you-” 

“You were pale as a ghost over Facetime,” Simon says immediately. “Even more than usual.” 

I frown the best I can with the Capri Sun straw in my mouth. “Stop being so observant, would you?” I mumble around the straw. 

Simon shrugs and leans down to kiss the top of my hand that’s still on the railing. “I’ve got a degree in you, Tyrannus B-”

“That’s the corniest thing you have ever said,” I interrupt. “Please _do not_ finish the sentence.” 

Simon laughs. A sound that’s just not the same over Facetime.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumbles](snowybank.tumblr.com)!


End file.
